


In Her Sleep

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Breastfeeding, Drabble, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn can do it in her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 85

Their daughter's cries wake Faramir in the middle of the night; he feels Eowyn stir beside him, but tells her to go back to sleep, and makes his way to the cradle.

The baby's diaper is dry, so he brings her back to Eowyn. She rolls over and puts the child to her breast; she's had plenty of practice with their son. She can do this in her sleep and, judging from the peaceful expression on her face, she just has.

The baby settles in to suckle, and Faramir pulls the blanket up to keep Eowyn and their daughter warm.


End file.
